10 Random Song Drabbles feat Caskett
by cookme25
Summary: A challenge I saw on Fanfic once, rules inside the story. Featuring 2 songs from Dr. Horrible. OneShot


_So if you read my Grey's Fic, you'll notice I've done this before but its fun so I'm going to do it again but this time with Caskett._

**Rules to this challenge**

**Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them**

**Caskett Song Fic**

1) American Saturday Night-Brad Paisley

She was doing it. Kate Beckett was going out with Castle. He had promised her a fun evening but refused to tell her what they were doing, he just told her to dress casual. "So Castle," she said when he came to her door, "Where are we going?" "American Saturday Night" was all he said and he didn't say anything more. Their first stop was a street fair where they enjoyed some classic treats from around the world. After a fun time at the fair they walked down to Rockefeller Plaza where he showed her the two tickets he had to see Saturday Night Live in person.

"You didn't."

"I did."

So after their night of hilarious skits he walked her back to her apartment and when he left she said, "That was defiantly an American Saturday Night."

2) Time of my Life-Glee

It was finally time for him to stop shadowing her on every case. The whole precinct knew that Mrs. Kate Castle would consult her husband on tough cases. Today was his party and everyone was sad he was leaving the precinct officially but they knew they would see him. "You know guys, this my sound cliched, but I've had the time of my life working with you guys."

3) Waiting Outside the Lines-Greyson Chance

She was always careful with her heart. She played it safe. One day came and she saw him standing there waiting for her. She saw him watching her, waiting outside the lines, waiting for her to come to him. Part of her wanted to go to him, so bad but then her stronger part said no. They both stood there staring at each other. He was being patient letting her make the first step, the hardest one. SHe decided today would be the day. She was taking a chance. She ran to him and kissed him. He stood there and let her take the lead. She was glad she took the chance.

4) Homeless Heart-Jennette McCurdy

He'd tried to find love in many placed but he failed. He'd always felt alone in a crowd of people. Of course he always faked happiness but inside he was broken. That was until he met her. He'd never forget the day he met her. She was the home to his homeless heart. He knew it but it had taken her longer to realize that. She was his rock. Richard Castle loved his wife, Kate Beckett, the home to his homeless heart.

5) I'm Only Me When I'm With You-Taylor Swift

When she was a work, she was the tough cop. When she went out with Laine, she was the designated drive, despite the number of times her friend had wanted to get her to let loose. When she was at home with Castle, she was herself. She didn't want to be anyone else, he understood her as she did him. He may drive her crazy sometimes but he was the only person she could be herself with. He loved her no matter which side of her was showing because he knew that when they got home she would become herself again, his favorite side.

6) Waitin On A Women-Brad Paisley feat. Andy Griffith

He'd been waiting for her to come around for what felt like a couple of lifetimes. He had been sitting on a bench in the park, because that was his thinking place, when an old man sat down and asked if he was having issues. The man looked wise so he said, "I'm waiting for her to come around. I love her but she's closed herself off to me."

"Trust me my boy, if its true love, its worth waiting for her. It may take her awhile but just get used to waiting on a women."

Just then he saw her running over to him and he knew his waiting was over. She was finally ready. She came over to him and hugged him at first then her lips found his. Oh yeah, waiting had definitely paid off.

7) Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift

They were coming home from a date one evening. They were walking outside in the pouring rain but neither of the cared because they were together. Both of them kept smiling and just looking at each other, each of them knew the other wanted to get back to his place which had become theirs. The sparks were flying so crazily that they didn't even care if paparazzi saw them. Finally they were able in front of their building and before going into the dry place they stood their staring into each other's eyes and kissed out each other on the sidewalk in the pouring rain.

8) My Freeze Ray-Neil Patrick Harris

He sees her there working at her desk, paperwork piled up. They'd been dating almost a year. He wanted to propose but he couldn't find the words. If only he had a freeze ray so he could stop the world and find the words he was looking for. He wanted to tell her so much but he there were no words.

9) A Man's Gotta Do-Nathan Fillion and NPH

There was no way he was letting her get shot. He jumped in front of her and took the bullet. He woke up what felt like a few moments later(what he would later find out was days) and she asked him why he did. "A Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." was all he said. "You were my hero out there." she said and kissed him lightly, "Thank you." "Did you catch him?" "I took him down as soon I realized I was safe." "I love you." "I love you too."

10) Just The Way You Are-Bruno Mars

She had fallen asleep before him again. He watched her sleep. Man, she was beautiful even when she was asleep, snuggling against his chest. She may have had some wild hair but it looked perfect lying against her pillow. Her face was simple and he could tell she was having a good dream because she was smiling and doing that thing with her hand. His wife was perfect just the way she was. She would never have to change anything about her, she was amazing and he was glad she was his and no one else's.

* * *

_2 things real quick:_

_1. For those of you who aren't familiar with it songs 8 and 9 are from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog_

_2. For those who read my Adventure story: Your sequel might be coming sooner than expected because I'm having writer's block with my other story_


End file.
